9 months of Hell
by KawaiiNekoNami
Summary: Prequel for 'Our Future'. Find out how much Zoro and Nami had suffered when they're going to have their first kid.


**9 months of Hell**

**A/N: Oya, oya~ so I've decided that I'll make a prequel for the story; 'Our Future'. Don't worry, the sequence will be out as soon as I've finished with my school's test! ^_^ Enjoy!**

* * *

**The 1****st**** month**:

"Are you sure you're alright and you didn't felt sick at all?" Zoro asked with a worried expression on his face, staring at his wife.

Nami sent him an annoyed look. "Yes, I'm perfectly fine. Now will you please get that bucket away from me? It's not like I'm going to throw up on you anyway."

Zoro sighed and lowered the bucket. He ruffled his green hair as his wife stood up from their bed. He would have helped her, if it wasn't the glare his wife is showing him. As if telling him that she could still manage to stand up by herself right now.

"But weren't you supposed to be feeling sick in the morning?"

The orange-haired girl let out a deep sigh before shoving a book on her husband's face. "Well, I'm not! And read that book if you didn't knew a thing about pregnancy! NOT ALL PEOPLES ARE GETTING MORNING SICKNESS, YOU KNOW?_!_"

With that, Nami stomped towards the bathroom and slammed the door soundly, leaving Zoro standing there like an idiot, holding an empty bucket and a pregnancy book.

**The 2****nd**** month:**

Zoro opened the door and took his shoes off, dropping his keys on the table beside the door along with his coat. He walked into his living room to be greeted by the sight of his wife sitting on the coach reading a fashion magazine. He flopped down beside the pregnant girl who ignored his presence and continued reading on. He sighed and decided to have a talk with his unborn child.

"Hey, little one. Do you know that your papa loves you a lot? When you come out, I'm going to spoil you to rotten. Your mum won't love you as much as I will." Zoro smirked as he saw his wife giving him a stern glare. She placed the magazine on the glass table, and watched her husband talking to their unborn child.

"Your mum isn't very nice to papa. Sometimes, your mum will punch or slap me because she thinks papa is stupid… and your mum never listen to me. But don't worry, I've my own way to punish her. You won't know it before you turned 18."

"ZORO!"

"What?" Zoro asked, giving Nami an innocent look.

"Don't go telling my baby about S-E-X even if you don't say it. Anyway it's my baby and I'll love it more than you!" she stuck her tongue out childishly.

"You just called the baby 'it'"

Nami turned red and smack Zoro on the head. "You're not allowed to talk to the baby anymore!"

**The 3****rd**** month:**

Zoro noticed recently, his wife hasn't been eating normally.

"You know, you should eat more." He said to his wife one day when he saw her picking at the spaghetti. "You didn't know anything…" she muttered, continue picking at the spaghetti. "Oh?"

"It's perfectly normal to feel bloated. I'm eating enough, believe me." She ended up eating a forkful of spaghetti and a few pieces of lettuce. Zoro let out a deep sigh and was about to lecture her when she cut him in.

"You know, Zoro. Read that book, and you'll understand my condition now."

**The 4****th**** month:**

"Zoro… wake up…"

"Zzzzzzz…"

"Hey, Zoro…"

The snore only getting louder and Nami's forehead twitched a bit before she hit him hard on the head. "DAMN IT, WOMAN! WHY ARE YOU WAKING ME UP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT?_!_" Zoro yelled angrily at her as he rubbed his head.

"I want a chocolate milkshake and a cheesecake-"

"Now?"

"Yes, now. I want-"

"At fucking 3 in the morning?"

"No cursing in front of the baby!" the girl exclaimed and hit Zoro with her pillow. The swordsman groaned and tried his best to keep his calm down.

"Look, Nami. It's freaking 3 in the morning and I'm pretty sure the shops were all closing! Can you at least want something… simpler? Like cucumber or maybe oranges…"

"No, the baby is craving for a glass of cold refreshing chocolate milkshake and a sweet delicious orange cheesecake. You're the father of the baby, and so, you have responsible." Nami said stubbornly, and Zoro suddenly wondered to himself…

_What did I see in this stubborn and evil witch? I don't even remember why I'm marrying her now!_

"Nami, at least think about me! The shops are all closed now! There's no way I could find chocolate milkshake and cheesecake for you in this time!" Zoro tried to explain, and slightly smiled when he saw his wife lying back on their bed.

"Fine. I won't ask you for anything again, I'll just call Sanji-kun now…" the girl mumbled and took the den-den mushi nearby. "I'm sure he will fulfill everything I want…"

Suddenly, a bigger hand grabs the den-den mushi away from her, and the girl is about to argue before she saw the jealous look on her husband's face. "That ero-cook is not going to help you fulfill your wish now. Just stay at there, I'll search for your damn cheesecake and milkshake now." Zoro muttered darkly and Nami slightly smirked at how easily her husband gets jealous.

**The 5****th**** month:**

Zoro sighed as he tried dragged Nami out from bed. Normally, it was Nami who woke up earlier and drags him out from bed. But ever since Nami is pregnant, Zoro noticed that she had been growing extra tired and unwilling to get up from the bed.

No movement yet. Zoro let out an angry growl, and finally give up when he realize it is impossible to wake the girl up now.

Zoro take a look at the baby bump and slightly smiled. The tiny swell is growing every day, although it's hardly noticeable. It's hard, yet warm, and sometime Zoro enjoy resting his head on it. Nami often push him off, and scold him, telling him that their baby isn't his pillow.

Sometime, he will have a nightmare that he might lose both his first kid and Nami like how he had lose Kuina. But when every time he woke up and turn around, Nami was there, sleeping peacefully, and he can't help but smile.

This is why he is extra careful whenever it comes to helping Nami getting down from the stairs.

**The 6****th**** month:**

Nami sighs and gets up slowly from the bed. Her belly has grown bigger now, and she had been eating pretty much now. Zoro wait nervously for the question that he knew his wife will ask at any time, because there's pages and pages of this in the pregnancy books explaining how to react and answer to this question.

"Hey, Zoro…" she slowly called, and Zoro gritted his teeth. "Do I…"

"NO, Nami. You're not fat, you're perfect, you're still beautiful, and I still love you!" he blurted out without thinking. Nami turned around and stared at him, weirdly.

"What I mean to say is, do I look good in this shirt!" she glared dangerously at him.

"Ooops." He whimpered, and he could barely dodge the book that Nami threw at him.

**The 7****th**** month:**

Nami gave Zoro an annoyed look that is telling him that; 'don't you dare come. I'm going to do it and I don't need your help.' Zoro gulped. He really want to help her, her belly is so big that she waddles now. Moreover, the nightmare had come back, and become worse.

Now he recently dreamt Nami falling down from the stairs, but the baby was saved. Unfortunately, Nami die instead. He was left behind; mourning over her death and their baby was in a glass case, with tubes around its tiny body, struggling to live.

When he was back to reality with a single happy call from his wife, he saw that she had finally conquer the flight of stairs, and she was grinning happily for her victory. Zoro smiled at his wife, and quickly make his way towards her, giving her a bone crack hug.

**The 8****th**** month:**

Zoro had noticed that Nami didn't get any enough sleep recently. Whenever she tried to sleep, the baby will kicked her, and she will become so frustrated that she kicked Zoro down the bed without a reason. Well, if it was his younger self, maybe he might yell at her, calling her a heartless witch. But no, he had become more matured and he knew she is suffering a lot carrying their stubborn baby for so many months.

Sometime, he will gave her a massage on the swell because it made her felt relaxed. She will smile and lean on him, particularly enjoying the massage a lot. As for Zoro, he felt glad that he could be able to let his wife felt better, and even when she had fallen asleep, his hand will never leave her belly. He just felt that it belongs at there.

**The 9****th**** month:**

Zoro knew that soon, the bulge of Nami's stomach would be a living, breathing child. Any day now. He just wished that his nightmare won't come true.

"Zoro, you're still awake…?" Nami asked as she rubbed her sleepy eyes. Seriously, she is having the best sleep she had in a month! Why her husband must woke her up just when she had a wonderful sleep?

"It's time, Nami." Zoro said, his expression looked worried, but he tried to stay calm. Nami looked at him weirdly, before feeling something staining her back. She flung the blanket off and saw a clear liquid soaking through the sheet. Nami gasped and clutches on her stomach.

"Do you felt pain?"

"No… but I guess it's time. Let's go."

Things progressed very fast after that.

* * *

Zoro winced in pain when Nami gripped his hand tighter. However, he was very surprise that Nami wasn't screaming in pain. She just lay there, quiet as a mouse. Once in a while she will whimper a bit, but the rest of time, she will just hold a nervous and painful expression. Suddenly, he heard the cries of his first newborn baby, and sighed in relief as Nami loosen her grip on his hand.

"Do you want to cut the cord, Mr Roronoa?" the doctor asked and Zoro paled. One snip, who knew what will happen to his baby and also his wife? However, the doctor assured him it will be alright, and when he glanced back at Nami, he saw the encourage weak smile she was giving to him. So, one snip later, the baby was wrapped around a warm blanket.

The doctor presented the baby with a smile. "Congratulation, Mr and Mrs Roronoa! It's a very healthy girl!" Nami reached up and took the tiny newborn living into her arms.

"Finally…" she sighed in relief before giggling weakly. "She has your hair, Zoro…"

He smiled back as he put his arm around her. "Yeah, and she has your eyes. Maybe we should try again, Nami. I'll make a video next time."

Nami's eyes twitched a bit and she forced a sickly sweet smile on her face. "You got to be kidding me."

"No, I'm dead serious."

**-T.H.E E.N.D-**

Just in case you're wondering about the names of their kids.

* **Kuina** ~ _I'm pretty sure everyone knew why. After all, Kuina is Zoro's childhood friend and perhaps also his first crush? *wink, wink*_

* **Belle **~ _Named after Bellemere._

*** Mika** ~ _Named after Nami's most favorite fruit; mikan._

Ending note: The sequence will be out as soon as I've finished my exams, which ended on 23rd of May *huge impact* I really, really hated exams… trust me. It stressed me and also made me go crazy memorizing the whole Mathematic method and also the History contents! Gyaaa! Worst of all, my parents are going to kill me if I didn't get no.1 – no.10 in this examination… ;A; strict parents… Uwa….


End file.
